Happy Valentine's Day, Logie
by SehunsBae37
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the Palm Woods, and Logan is spending it alone. Will love come his way? Just a quick Kogan one-shot for the holiday.


Happy Valentine's Day, Logie

KendallxLogan

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Logan Mitchell sighed as he watched all of the couples walk by and be all lovey-dovey with each other. The Palm Woods were hosting a Valentine's party and everyone and their mama was there. It didn't help that it was an all day thing and it made the smart boy wonder why Bitters was allowing it. Logan was next to the pool sitting in one of the pool chairs, glaring at all of the red, white, and pink that was called decorations.

It's not like he hated the day of national love; no, that wasn't the case. He just hated how everyone around him was flaunting their love in his face without being conscious of it. Even James and Carlos were doing it, and they had only been a couple for almost two months. Those two had admitted their feelings to each other at the Christmas party and had been together ever since. That was all well and good, but now that left Logan wondering if he should even tell his own crush how he felt. However, Logan knew that was impossible just because of whom his crush was. And that person was no one other than his best friend Kendall Knight.

Logan had been in love with Kendall for as long as he could remember. Kendall had saved him from some bullies and they had been friends ever since; it was also the day Logan fell in love with him. Sometimes he wished he hadn't but he couldn't help who he fell for. He tried to forget by dating Camille, but after their fourth date Camille told him that he was great, but it was obvious he wasn't really into her the way she was him. She had gotten him to tell her the truth and luckily she had been supportive and even tried to get him hooked up with the blond male. However they didn't count on Jo Taylor. Camille and Logan had backed off the attempts after Kendall and Jo became a couple. And then Logan's chance arrived once again when Jo left for New Zealand. Everything seemed to be going great and Logan had worked up the nerve to ask Kendall out; and then came Lucy. It was apparent that he just couldn't win.

Giving another sigh Logan got up from the pool chair and headed back inside the building, determined to head back up to 2J and take a really long nap. Stepping into the elevator Logan rode the machine up to the second floor and got off, walking to the apartment that was his home. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of James dancing provocatively in a pair of leather pants and a black cowboy hat on his head around as sexy music played in the background. Carlos was sitting on the orange couch and was grinning and clapping happily at the performance. Frowning and wishing he hadn't seen this, Logan snuck past them down the hall to his and Kendall's shared room.

Upon entering he found Kendall dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a white button up. His blond hair was combed perfectly and he was looking way more attractive than usual. It made Logan sad to realize that Kendall was most likely going on a date.

Kendall looked up with a look of surprise before smiling at the brunette, saying, "Oh, hey Logie."

"Hey," Logan said as he went to sit on his bed. "Do you have a date?"

"I hope to," Kendall said with a wide grin. He stood up from where he was tying the shoestring of his black Converse sneaker and walked over to the shorter boy. "Come up to the roof with me; I want to show you something."

Logan couldn't resist those green puppy dog eyes, so he gave in and followed Kendall out of the apartment. They both ignored their friends who were practically humping each other on the couch and left 2J, heading for the stairwell to go to the roof. There was silence between them and the silence allowed Logan's thoughts to drift off. Was Kendall taking him to the roof to get his approval for the date he was going on? Did he want his opinion of the scenery to impress his date (possibly Lucy)? The boy sagged his shoulders sadly as he continued to climb the stairs behind the blond, internally wishing that it was him that Kendall was taking on this date.

Finally they reached the door leading out to the roof and Kendall twisted the knob. As soon as the door opened and the two of them stepped out on the roof, Logan let out a gasp of surprise. The rooftop of the Palm Woods was decorated with red, pink, and white balloons and there were red hearts and red rose petals everywhere. But what really caught his attention was the single round table with two chairs with a portable backdrop wall that was decorated with fake vines and white Christmas lights. The table itself was covered with a white table cloth and there were takeout boxes seated in front of each chair. There were wine glasses and a bucket of ice holding some sparkling white grape juice. There was soft romantic music playing in the background that could be heard despite the noise from the party below.

"Wow, Kendall. This is amazing," Logan said in wonder as he went to inspect everything. "I'm sure whoever this is for will love it. They must be really lucky."

"I'm glad you think so, because all of this is for you," Kendall said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

What? Could he have heard wrong? Kendall did all of this for _him?_ Logan opened and closed his mouth several times before Kendall placed his finger over his lips. Smiling down at the shorter male, he said, "Listen, I know that this is coming off as a shock right now. You and everyone else probably thought that I was into Lucy and was trying to get her to date me." A nod from Logan made the blond smile a bit before continuing. "I did find her attractive at first, but when she made it clear that she wasn't looking for a relationship I backed off and decided to settle on being her friend. But I have to say that if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have realized that I had feelings for you, Logan."

A blush covered Kendall's face as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly before saying, "I didn't realize I talked to her about you a lot. I'm not sure what all I said, but Lucy just interrupted me one day and asked if I liked you. Of course I said 'yes' because you're my best friend, but then she elaborated on what she meant. She then told me why she thought that and when I thought about it, I thought about you and all the memories we shared, and then I seriously started pondering my feelings for you and seeing if they did go beyond friendship. And it wasn't until last night that I became sure."

Kendall stepped up to Logan and wrapped his arms around him, gently tugging him forward until they were hugging. Kendall placed his forehead against Logan's and stared into his beautiful brown eyes, chuckling when Logan's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. Cupping Logan's face Kendall said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Logie."

Logan's eyes watered with tears as he whispered, "Happy Valentine's, Kenny."

The two of them smiled at each other before pressing their lips together softly, feeling warm tingles run through their bodies at the contact. When they pulled away Kendall grabbed Logan's hand, leading him to the table. And the whole time they spent up on the roof together, Logan couldn't keep the smile off his face, happy that his love was returned.


End file.
